Tackling the Issues
Tackling the Issues was a four-part television special, aired on Kaboom 2 in March and April 2015. The programme saw political journalist Hugo Mendes travelling around Lovia, examining several of the key issues in the Federal Elections, 2015 through interviews with ordinary Lovians from all walks of life. Whilst the other election specials that Mendes appeared in during the campaign, such as the 2015 Federal Election debate, mainly dealt with political parties and their policies, 'Tackling the Issues' focused on how key issues in the election campaign effected ordinary Lovians. According to Mendes, "we've already heard so much about what the candidates want to do, so I think it's also important to step away from all the party political debates and examine how these issues impact the lives of everyday Lovians". 'Tackling the Issues' was filmed in early March 2015, before official campaigning for the election commenced. Episodes *'Episode 1' (23rd March 2015) **The first episode of the series looked at Lovia's economy, with Hugo meeting the owners of two very different businesses to give viewers an insight into what the government needs to do to help the country's economic recovery. First, Hugo met Mary Atkinson, the owner of a well established beach hotel in Pool, Sylvania, to find out exactly how recent crises had affected her family business. In the second half of the show, Hugo travelled to Kinley, Seven to meet Joey McDonald, a keen young cyclist, and owner of a small, recently opened bike shop. In meeting Joey, Hugo was able to find out more about the issue of small businesses. *'Episode 2' (30th March 2015) **The second episode focused on the issue of healthcare, with Hugo travelling to the recently refurbished Newhaven General Hospital in Kings to examine how things such as devolution and the economy were having an impact on Kings' healthcare system. First, Hugo met Dr. Richard Paterson, a consultant internal medicine doctor at the hospital, who gave him a tour of the facilities and offered his perspective on the government's response to healthcare. Later on, Hugo chatted to the parents of Eddie Smith, an 8 year-old boy who recently underwent specialist treatment for leukemia at the hospital. *'Episode 3' (6th April 2015) **The series' third episode saw Hugo visiting Clymene, and investigating education in the state. In the first segement of the episode, Hugo travelled to the small village of Feltmolen, where he met Sebastian Schmidt, the headteacher of a Bredish language primary school. Schmidt talked to Hugo about what he felt the government could do to protect regional languages such as Bredish and Oceana, particularly in the field of education. Hugo was fortunate enough to be allowed to attend a class, although couldn't learn much due to his limited Bredish skills. Later in the episode, Hugo travelled north to the town of Plains, the town worst affected by the recent Clymene crisis. Here, Hugo visited Julie Walsh, a former schoolteacher who decided to set up a makeshift school in her home for children whose schools had to be closed because of the crisis. *'Episode 4' (13th April 2015) **The fourth and final episode focused on constitutional affairs, ranging from the powers of state governments to the debate on the International Wiki Organisation. First, Hugo travelled to the suburbs of Hurbanova, Oceana, to meet a working class family divided by the issue of devolution. Husband and father of three Marek felt that the federal government should create a stronger regional parliament for the state, whilst his wife, Jane, disagreed, feeling that individual states should have minimal powers. Hugo spent some time in the couple's home whilst they explained the reasons for their beliefs. Finally, Hugo returned to his own neighbourhood, Little Frisco, Noble City, to meet Felipe and Teresa Rodriguez, a Traspesian couple who own a small shop importing Traspesian food and wine into Lovia. Hugo sampled some delicacies at the shop, and chatted to Felipe and Teresa about how a more powerful IWO would be beneficial for their struggling business. Category:Television show